Danny's Assumption
by Ink-Reader-18
Summary: Danny finds out the wolves secret and is welcomed into the pack. What happens when he assumes Derek and Stiles are together? STEREK YAY Other pairings - Alison/Scott, Lydia/Jackson, kinda Boyd/Erica. Pack goes out to the movies. Please enjoy, just a one-shot


**Sterek One-Shot, No beta sorry!**

**Danny finds out the wolves secret and is let into the pack and assumes Stiles and Derek (not Miguel as he found out) are together.**

**Pairings - Scott/Alison, Lydia/Jackson, Kinda Erica/Boyd and Eventual Sterek**

**Much to my disappointment I do not own Teen Wolf or it's characters otherwise there would be more Sterek but whatever they are doing alright without me.**

It was all Scott and Jackson's fault that Danny found out. They were having an argument in the locker room after practice thinking everyone else had just left. They were getting so worked up that not only did they have fangs and glowly eyes out but they weren't listening for the heartbeat or footsteps of their fellow team player. So when Danny walked into the locker room to see his best friend and Scott looking very wolfy and snarling it was very understandable that he fainted.

He heard voices but didn't open his eyes. He felt as though he was sitting on a bed or couch so someone must have moved him from the locker room. He heard a lot of voices all at once.

"Idiots what were you even arguing about?"

"He's gay right, maybe I can change his mind?"

"Erica this is not the time plus he is definitely gay"

"What should we tell him about it all?"

"Maybe we could try the whole_ this is just a dream_ thing on him"

"Shut up Stilinski he's not dumb he wouldn't fall for it"

"Shut up, listen to his heartbeat he's awake"

Now that he couldn't fake sleep he opened his eyes to look at the people in the room. There was Jackson, Scott, Stilinski, Miguel, that chick with the makeover, Boyd from that epic lacrosse game and Isaac the kid who's father died.

"_You're dreaming, this is all a dream_" whispered Stiles waving his hands in front of Danny's face. They whole group groaned at his poor attempt and Stiles stood up grumbling "It was worth a shot, I don't see you doing anything".

"We could just tell him the truth" put in Boyd.

"What you mean that you lot can all change into wolves and are in some kind of wolf gang and disappear all the time" said Danny sitting upright.

"It's called a pack not a gang" corrected Stiles earning a few 'shut up' growls in his direction.

Jackson whispered something into Miguel's ear and the rest of the pack nodded in agreement.

"Do you guys have super hearing?" asked Danny looking at them all

"He's quick and he seems to have taken it as well as Stiles did" said Miguel with a frown but from the packs smile what he said was a good thing.

"So umm you guys aren't cousins are you?" Said Danny looking between Stiles and Miguel and Stiles starting cracking up laughing while the rest of the 'pack' looked on confused while Miguel scowled before hitting him over the head. Stiles then proceeded to tell the story of how Stiles asked him over for help and how he met 'Derek' and introduced him as Miguel.

"Well the name is a whole lot better" chuckled Isaac while Erica was rolling on the ground laughing and the others just laughed to themselves.

Jackson knelt next to Danny on the couch.

"Dan you have three chooses, you can walk away now and pretend none of this happen" he explained.

Danny frowned at the first option "Yea that's not gonna happen"

Jackson continued "Option 2 is you can listen to the full story and decide whether to pretend it never happened or become a human member of the pack like Stiles, Alison and Lydia".

Danny's eyes widened "Lydia's on this and I'm not!"

Jackson smiled at this "Last is you listen and you can ask for the bite and become one of the wolves".

Danny nodded "Well before I choose out of 1 & 2 can you just tell me the story".

Jackson nodded and motioned for Scott and Derek saying "You two can tell the first part", Stiles let out a hurt sound before Scott told him to come over and explain to. His face lit up and he sat down in front of Danny.

They told him everything and at points he would interrupt and ask questions especially when they came to the story of the club and the kanima.

"So what's your choice?" asked Derek once they were done and all questions asked.

Danny pondered over his thoughts for a minute before asking "Can I be a human member in the pack but be changed later if I wanted it".

"Yes that could work" replied Derek

Danny nodded "Alright then, what'd we do now"

"Well we will-" began Derek before he was interrupted

"No no no" complained Stiles "This is Jackson and Scott's fault but we all agreed to see The Hobbit together no backing up, Danny is coming so someone give him a jacket...no leather".

Lydia and Alison turned up and they explained the situation to them. They happily embraced Danny before they all got ready to go out to the movies and Danny laughed to himself.

"What?" asked Jackson with a big smile on his face as they made their way down the street.

"Nothing it's just hilarious that after finding out something like this we are doing something so normal like going to the movies"

Jackson laughed and put his hand on Danny's shoulder

"Yea that's Stiles for ya" he replied

Danny paused and a smile stretched onto his face.

"What?" asked Jackson for the second time that night.

"You called him Stiles not Stilinski" Danny answered grinning

"Whatever" Jackson replied "The kid grows on ya, you'll see but don't tell him I said that".

They grabbed some popcorn, lollies and drinks which Derek paid for. As he began to hand everyone their food Scott goes to grab the blue slushy and Derek growls at him "That's Stiles favorite, your's is cola". Once Scott grabbed his slushy and a medium popcorn Stiles ran up to Derek grabbing the blue slushy immediately with a "Thanks sourwolf".

Danny had noticed on there way over to the movies when they didn't walk as a huge group they parted off into the same pairs/groups. Jackson and Lydia would walk hand in hand as would Alison and Scott. Erica, Boyd and Isaac would walk in a little huddle but Boyd and Erica seemed to be touching at all times whether it's their shoulders or their fingers brushing together as they walked. And of course Derek and Stiles would walk together with Stiles teasing Derek and Derek hitting or occasionally trying to hit Stiles over the head who would just laugh and bump into him. It was the exact same in the cinema when they sat down. Alison and Lydia had positioned themselves perfectly so they were next to each other and their boyfriends. The triplets as Danny had taken to calling Boyd, Erica and Isaac were in front of them. Isaac had the popcorn and Erica had her feet over Boyd's lap. Last but not least Derek and Stiles sat up behind them all. Stiles was throwing popcorn at there heads but mostly Jackson's who would turn around and growl at him before having his attention back at the movie. At one point in the movie there was a big bang and Stiles jumped grabbing onto Derek's sleeve as he did. Derek just sat there laughing at him, he hadn't seen Derek laugh at all yet and he doubted he did it often. Eventually the movie finished and Stiles suggested a diner nearby with "the best curly fries ever".

As they sat down and ordered there pizza and curly fries they started telling funny stories about their wolfy lives. It was funny how often it was Derek and Stiles together, whether hiding in the others house, in the car with a bullet wound, being paralyzed in a pool or a police station. Stiles had tears down his face as he told the others about the t-shirt situation with Danny and Derek. The others were laughing very loudly too and Jackson asked Derek what he's colors really were if not blue and orange. To this Stiles chuckled "He doesn't have colours, you see black is actually a shade". They others joined in another chorus of laughter getting a few strange looks from the few people in the diner. Just as the pizza's arrived Danny asked pointing at Derek and Stiles "How long have you two been together?". The whole pack went awkwardly silent, Derek became a statue and Stiles spat out his drink.

"WHAT?" he spluttered going very red "I'm not - we're not - there isn't - no Danny just no".

Derek nodded at this explanation while the others suddenly found their voices again.

Jackson smirked "He's right you know, you two are extremely close, I guess that's what happens after your paralyzed on top of each other"

Derek growled "This conversation is over, we are not-"

Lydia and Alison interrupted with their girly-ness ,

"Omg you two would be too cute"

"You've saved each other so many times"

"You're both are bi aren't you"

"Ooh I can just imagine you two"

"Have you kissed?"

At this point Stiles started waving his arms around like a crazy person hitting Scott in the face as he did.

"Uh uh we are not together no kissing or any of that, I mean come on he hates me, you know _you don't trust me I don't trust you_ thing" he turned to Scott looking for some support.

Scott shrugged "He is always pushing you into walls and entering the personal bubble area, plus you told me you haven't liked Lydia since like a week after the kanima thing"

Danny pretended not to notice Derek look slightly calmer and ... pleased with this comment. But before anyone else could say another word Derek's eyes seeped red and told them to shut up and to start a new conversation. It wasn't mentioned again, at least not in front of Derek. It certainly didn't stop Danny from making a small bet with the pack either.

Three weeks later the whole pack turned up at Derek's place, which thank god they were half way through renovating and had managed to put a good quality TV in. As they entered the house they hardly noticed Stiles and Derek absence. That was until they heard a smash and a giggle coming from the kitchen. They huddled up into a tight group and crept over to the kitchen and opened the door slowly. It revealed a topless Derek holding Stiles up who had his legs swung around Derek's waist. They were making out madly kissing each other, hands tangling in hair and bumping into the occasional kitchen object. Suddenly Derek stopped and spun around to look at them all peeping through the door, Stiles went red when he spotted them.

"How did you not hear them?" Stiles snaps lightly smacking Derek on the shoulder.

"I was a bit distracted" he answered and if possible Stiles went redder.

But Derek just turned back to Stiles kissing him again while kicking the door shut, slamming it in the others faces. The pack looked at each other and sort of shrugged but before they walked off Danny coughed and held out his hand "Pay up" he said as they reluctantly took out their wallet and purses.

**That's all, hope you enjoyed. No beta so sorry for any mistakes. Constructive criticism and praise very welcome so please review. **

**Also check out my tumblr - hedgeyhodgey**

**Thanks 3**


End file.
